Insane
by NCMSBear
Summary: "Do dentists go to other dentists or do they just do it themselves?" Tori wonders. "Tori, no one really cares about any of this crap." Eli says. "I do." Tori whispers. But that's just how Tori is. By sitting on people's laps at the movies, Tori's strange.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I finally brought my sister into the world of Degrassi, and she had this idea. I know, there's a bunch of fanfics about Eli having a sister and all, but I want this to be different! Hope you guys like it! So...enjoy!**

**No POV**

Victoria Cecelia Goldsworthy was different. Eli was positive of it. Insane, absent-minded, just…unique. In East Lake High School, Victoria preferred to be called Tori, as when Eli and Tori were learning to talk, it was easier to say Tori. Same with Elijah. It's just simpler, and better. Tori was best friends with Julia Raymond. Julia understood Tori, and knew the usual Goldsworthy routine. Eli and Tori are siblings, Eli being a few months older than Tori. Originally, CeCe was supposed to have twins in October 1994, and Eli came out first. Tori, for some strange reason, stayed until April the next year.

Maybe that's why Tori's crazy, Eli thought. It was embarrassing at first, dating your sister's best friend, but the three of them adapted. Tori was the one that somehow managed to keep Eli and Julia alive, but not for long. On a rainy day, Eli and Julia had a heated argument after Tori found a pregnancy test and found out Julia was pregnant. Julia told Tori that she wants to keep the baby, but felt that Eli was too scary and manipulative. Julia loved Eli to death, and Tori was like a sister to her. If Julia broke up with Eli, would her friendship with Tori end? Julia ignored this thought.

Julia left the Goldsworthy's house in the rain, on her bike, with Eli screaming after her. Tori, stood by the doorway, awestruck. She watched as the car was approaching Julia. As loud as Tori could, she called for her best friend. Though, no sound came from her. Unfortunately, Eli didn't notice the car coming, and stopped cold when he saw the accident. Depression hit Eli, and Tori felt guilty. She wasn't sad that Julia died, which made Tori sad for that reason. CeCe and Bullfrog were crazy worried for their kids, so as the school year came to a close, they decided to relocate the family to Toronto.

**First Day Of School**

"Tori!" Eli yelled, hitting Tori's door with a baseball bat. "No…5 more hours…" Tori muttered, and Eli sighed. He walked up to her bed, and started tickling her. "No-no-no! Stop it!" Tori screamed, and jumped on top of Eli, sending him to the ground. "Tori! Get off of me!" Eli demanded. "Fine. I'll get ready." Tori moaned. "At last! It's about time you listen." Eli congratulated. As soon as Eli left the room, Tori fell asleep. Eli smirked as he thought he accomplished waking Tori up. About 10 minutes later, Eli stomped up the stairs, with a pitcher with ice cold water mixed with apple sauce. He poured it all over Tori, and she screamed punching and kicking Eli.

After putting on a T-shirt with a pudding cup saying "Wassup Pudding Cup!" with black shorts and blue converse, Tori skipped down the stairs, absent-mindedly and watched Eli go down. He was wearing skinny jeans, black Levi's and a black jacket over a gray shirt. CeCe walked into the kitchen, and put bacon in the microwave. "Bacon!" Tori yelled, grabbing a piece and ate it. "It's not ready yet, idiot." Eli replies and grabs his car keys.

"Eli! Drive Tori to and from school, got it?" CeCe asked, and Eli nodded. He hopped into Morty, waiting for Tori. Tori ran to the car, with a purple backpack with sparkles all over it. "Ready, Eli?" Tori asks, eating a chocolate bar. Eli rolls his eyes, and sighs. "Be good. Last thing we need is you coming home from your first day with detention, referrals and a suspension." Eli orders. "No promises." Tori mutters as she opens the car door at Degrassi. Eli follows, and he looks around. He walks into Degrassi, and stops by the principal's office, with Tori waving at random people saying, "I missed you over the summer!" Eli knocked on the door, and Mr. Simpson came. "Hi Elijah, Victoria!" Mr. Simpson greets, and Tori scoffs hearing her full name. "Eli." Eli replies. "Tori." She adds. "Well then…here are your schedules…have a nice day at Degrassi!" Mr. Simpson greets.

Eli rolls his eyes, and Tori smiles. She hopped up, and went to her locker. Eli looked around, and noticed a girl, who stood out, walking with another girl. "Welcome to Degrassi…" Eli whispers to himself.

**Tuesday, At Lunch**

"PLEASE! Pretty please take me to The Dot for lunch! I heard this girl tell me that it's awesome!" Tori begs the next day, following Eli to his car for lunch. "No!" Eli yells, brushing Tori away. "Fine…I'll tell Mom." Tori threatens. "She said to and from school. Not to lunch." Eli points out. "I bet you, you don't have anyone to talk to!" Tori replies. "Yet." Eli adds. "Where are you going anyways?" Tori asks, trying to open the locked passenger seat of Morty. "The Dot, moron." Eli answers. "I'll pay you." Tori gives in. "Ok." Eli answers, and drives.

They have some cupcakes, and Eli looked at the time. "Eli, I have some questions." Tori starts. "Go ahead." Eli sighs. "Why doesn't McDonald's sell hotdogs?" Tori asks. "Um…" Eli says. "At a movie theater which arm rest is yours?" She continues. "It depends." Eli sighs. "Why do doctors leave the room when you change? They're going to see you naked anyway." Tori says, and Eli starts laughing.

"How does a Real Estate company sell its office without causing confusion? Do dentists go to other dentists or do they just do it themselves? If pro and con are opposites, wouldn't the opposite of progress be congress? Why does grape flavor smell the way it is when actual grapes don't taste or smell anything like it. If a kid refuses to sleep during nap time, are they guilty of resisting a rest? Is it rude for a deaf person to talk, or sign, with their mouth full of food? What's the difference between normal ketchup and fancy ketchup? Why is the Lone Ranger called 'Lone' if he always has his Indian friend Tonto with him? When does it stop being partly cloudy and start being partly sunny? Are eyebrows considered facial hair? If a baby's leg pops out at 11:59PM but his head doesn't come out until 12:01, which day was he born on? In the song Yankee Doodle, is he calling the horse or the feather "macaroni"? Is there a time limit on fortune cookie predictions? Since bread is square, then why is sandwich meat round? Do they have the word "dictionary" in the dictionary? Can you daydream at night? Why is it that on a phone or calculator the number five has a little dot on it? Can crop circles be square? If ghosts can walk through walls and glide down stairs, why don't they fall through the floor? Is it legal to travel down a road in reverse, as long as your following the direction of the traffic? When Atheists go to court, do they have to swear on the bible? Why is vanilla ice cream white when vanilla extract is brown? Can animals commit suicide? What do you do when you see an endangered animal that is eating an endangered plant? If a doctor suddenly had a heart attack while doing surgery, would the other doctors work on the doctor or the patient?" Tori questions, as Eli's driving back to Degrassi.

"How can something be "new" and "improved"? if it's new, what was it improving on? Why aren't drapes double sided so it looks nice on the inside and outside of your home? Why is it that when we "skate on thin ice", we can "get in hot water"? Why do people say beans, beans the magical fruit when beans are vegetables? If laughter is the best medicine, who's the idiot who said they 'died laughing'? If money doesn't grow on trees then why do banks have branches? Why are the little Styrofoam pieces called peanuts? Why does the Easter bunny carry eggs? Rabbits don't lay eggs. Do Siamese twins pay for one ticket or two tickets when they go to movies and concerts? Why are they called 'Jolly Ranchers'? Who said that the ranchers were jolly? Why does caregiver and caretaker mean the same thing?

Can a short person "talk down" to a taller person? If a bald person works as a chef at a restaurant, do they have to wear a hairnet? Why-" Tori asks, and Eli stops her.

"Tori, no one really cares about any of this crap." Eli mutters. "I do." Tori whispers. All of a sudden, there's a crack on Eli stops the car. Tori gets out, and see two girls there. Eli reaches for the broken glasses, and hands them to the auburn, curly haired girl, as he saw her wearing them yesterday.

"I think they're dead." Eli jokes, and Tori giggles. The girl giggles. "I-it's ok. I um…don't need them anymore. Got laser surgery." She explains. "You can get lasers put into you by lasers? How does that do with anything?" Tori gasps. "No, laser eye surgery." The girl corrects herself. Eli stared into the girl's eyes, which were blue. "You have pretty eyes." Eli let out. "Thanks." She blushes. "Uh…see you guys around?" She asks. "Guess you will." Eli replies. "Bye!" Tori exclaims, starts the car, and drive off. "Tori!" Eli screams, and runs after her. Eventually, Tori hits a stop sign. "Don't kill me!" Tori screams, and the bell rang. "Shit. Gotta go to class, pick you up later!" Eli replies and runs off. "This year's gonna be great." Tori whispers.

**Pretty long for a starter chapter for me than usual...but I have my sister and my boyfriend on my side, and I want this to be more of a comedy than drama...BUT this is Degrassi, so there MUST be drama! Pretty please make my day and review! **


	2. Movie Disruption

**Hi guys! Thanks sooo much to DramaLovingMisfit and princess amy for reviewing! Ok, I'm just writing major key points in Season 10 and 11, then I'm going on to making stuff up like a regular fanfiction would do. I just want to say, Tori's a little...outside of the box. Eli's been trying to cope with this, his strange little sister. Some of this stuff doesn't make sense, but that's how Tori rolls. Ok, here's Chapter 2 of Insane**

**Wednesday**

Tori walked down the hall, looking around. She noticed the auburn girl from the other day, and Tori took out a flash light. "I'm inspector gadget! Let me see your locker!" Tori screams, shining the bright light into her face. She screamed, and fell to the ground. "Wait…aren't you that girl with the guy that ran over my glasses?" She asks, remembering the scene. "Yeah, I'm Tori. And that guy was Eli." Tori greets. "Clare…you guys dating?" Clare asks. "Ew! No! He's my older brother. He's a junior, and I'm a sophomore." Tori explains. "Me too." Clare smiles. A boy comes up to them, and giggles. "Hi, you guys are weird." He greets. "She is, I'm Clare." Clare replies. "Tori." Tori whispers. "Adam. Hey Tori…wanna go to the movies Friday night?" Adam asks. "Um…sure." Tori answers. Adam gets out a sticky note, and writes his number. "Text me." He replies, and walks off.

"Tori, that was fast. Do you know him?" Clare asks. "Nope. We just met." Tori answers. Clare shrugs, and Tori skips away as the bell rings.

**Friday After School**

Eli sighed as he walked down the stairs with his friend, Adam. "Finally. Week 1 at Degrassi is over." Eli replies. "Only 35 weeks to go." Adam adds. "Got any plans tonight?" Eli asks. "I gotta date with this girl." Adam replies, and follows Eli to Morty. Tori gets in the car, as she sees Eli and Adam. "Hi guys." She says. "Hi Tori." Eli mutters. "Tori? Tori Goldsworthy?" Adam asks. "Yeah…who else?" Tori replies. "We have a date, so Eli can you drive us straight to the movies?" Adam gets an idea. "Fine." Eli mumbles.

Eli drove them to the theater, and Tori and Adam pay for their tickets. After that, Tori runs to the concession stand. Tori buys a few buckets of large popcorn, 5 bags of M&M's and a large soda with a bendy straw. Adam stares at her, and shrugs as he gets a bag of popcorn, and a soda. As soon as they got to the theater, Tori placed her things on a whole row of seats, and pulled out a mini beanbag and sat in the aisle. After having some people yell at her, Tori decided to sit next to Adam. "Coming soon to theaters." The screen said. "We're ALREADY in the theater! Can you fast forward?" Tori yells at the screen.

"SHUT UP!" A man that already faced Tori in the aisle screams. "Why don't you?" Tori screams back. All of a sudden, Tori gets up, and hops over seats, and sits on a random person's lap. "What are you doing?" A woman asks. "Looking at new angles." Tori answers, and sits on another person. "Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! To the left! To the right! Yeah-yeah!" Tori's phone rings. "GRANDMA! Oh…Eli…sorry I can't talk right now…I'M AT A MOVIE…STOP! I'M BEING AN ANGEL AND I DON'T WANNA RUIN THAT BY TALKING!" Tori yells to the phone, and hangs up. She takes her seat back at Adam.

"It wasn't me!" The girl screams during the movie, and her mother shoots her. "Yes! I knew the good girl would die!" Tori cheers, and takes out a laser. She aims it at the brother, and makes shooting noises. "Pew! Pew! Pew! Death you idiot!" Tori shouts. She grabs a bag of popcorn, and throws it. "Yay! Snowing!" Tori cheers. Tori gets up, and goes to the concession stand. She buys a bag of gummy bears, and she throws them at the screen as she enters the theater. The gummy bears stook to the screen, and Tori screamed. "No! I'm m-melting!" She moaned, and pretended to die.

Adam slipped down his seat, embarrassed at his date. At the end of the movie, Adam and Tori walked outside, and it started raining. "I'm c-cold." Tori shivered. "You are?" Adam asks, and takes off his sweater and puts it on Tori. "Thanks." Tori whispers. They look into each other's eyes, and Adam leans down to kiss Tori. "Best date ever." Tori smiles, and they walk to a taxi.

**Purple Pills (2) _Fiona's attempts to self-medicate her stress with champagne could ruin her legal case against Bobby. Can she pull it together and get justice? Owen and Fitz bro down with Adam, but Eli may have been right about their intentions all along. And when the college recruiters come knocking, Riley wishes he could go back into the closet._**

Tori paced around the room, as Clare tried to think of a way to stop the fight. "They're going to get hurt." Clare tells her best friend, Tori. "I know! Hey…what about a bomb? It'll totally stink…it won't if it's chocolate!" Tori rambles. "Tori that's stup-you're a genius!" Clare cheers. "Tell that to everyone else in this world." Tori mutters. "You're smart…sometimes…" Clare assures Tori. After a while, Clare makes a stink bomb. "I'll take care of that." Tori smirks, Eli's smirk, and grabs the stink bomb. She sets it off, and it explodes as everyone jumps and runs out of the classroom. "Mission accomplished Clare-bear." Tori smirks, and sees Eli bleeding and Adam following after him. "A little late, but better late than never." Clare answers.

**All Falls Down (2) _In this Degrassi: The Boiling Point finale, the problem-free dance Holly J. promised Simpson is nowhere in sight. Alli finds out about Drew's _**_** indiscretions, and then tries to one-up Bianca on the skank meter. Someone's getting their Vegas on in an empty classroom. And Eli and Fitz's feud gets wildly out of hand—and possibly fatal. Degrassi's out of control, and it might never be the same again.**_

"Rubber bands last longer when they are refrigerated." Tori informed Eli as he was walking to Morty. "I don't care." Eli mutters. He hops into Morty, and drove to Clare's house. Eli felt happy as ever as Eli and Clare made it official, they're dating. Eli tells Clare about his scheme, and Clare rejects it. Eli gets ready for the dance, and drives to Degrassi with Tori.

After switching drinks, and all of that, Eli decides to get away and goes to his locker, listening to music. Meanwhile, Tori runs up to Adam. "Hey…can we talk?" Tori asks, shaking. "What's wrong?" Adam asks. "I'm so freaking worried" Tori answers. "Worried?" Adam asked, confused. "Fitz. He's up to something. I saw him earlier, he has something. He's aiming for Eli." Tori informs Adam. "Adam! Tori! Have you seen Eli or Fitz?" Clare asks, panting. "No…why?" Tori questions. "Fitz has a knife." Clare gasps. "We'll go tell Simpson." Adam answers. "Kay, I'm going to look for one of them." Clare replies, and runs off.

She runs, and finds Eli. She sighs, and runs up to him, and yanks off his headphones. "Come with me! Fitz has a knife!" Clare freaks out. Eli just rolls his eyes. "This is where we run. Let's go!" Clare yells. "I'm not gonna let that jerk scare me." Eli lets out. "Eli, he has a knife." Clare replies. "Aw…don't you two look cute?" Fitz teases, with a knife at the other side of the hallway. "You should go." Clare confidently says. "And let that pretty boy make time with my bait?" Fitz asks. Eli's shaking, as Clare's scared. "Please Fitz, don't do this." Clare begs.

Tori and Adam are running all over the halls, after the informed Simpson. They stop as they see 3 figures. "Ssshh." Tori whispers, and they stand by. "SHUT UP BITCH!" Fitz screams, and Clare flinches. Without thinking, Eli pushes Clare aside. "Get away from me." Eli orders. Now, Eli decides to apologize. "Look. I'm sorry about before. About everything. You win." Eli apologizes. "Heard that before." Fitz nods, and pushes Eli. Adam holds Tori's hand, as it's shaking feverishly. Clare moves forward, ready to cry. "This time I'm serious." Eli whispers. "So am I." Fitz replies, pushing Eli harder.

Tori winces, every step closer the two boys get closer to the corner. "Had this coming for a while." Fitz adds, walking closer, Eli walking backwards. "What's wrong emo boy?" Fitz asks, Eli scared. "Out of smart ass comments?" Fitz questions, Eli silent. Finally, Eli makes it to the corner, Fitz blocking him. "Please…don't do this." Eli finally begs. Tori and Clare, praying. Adam, watching, frozen, in hands with Tori. "Someone's got to shut you up." Ftiz whispers, and jerks the knife towards Eli. "NO!" Eli screams. Clare starts crying, as Tori's freaking out. Eli stared at Fitz, realizing that he wasn't hit. He sunk down to the ground, filled with fear. Tori runs over to Eli, and Clare does so too. "Don't worry, you'll bleach out urine stains." Fitz teases. "Hands up! Nobody move!" A cop comes, and they are escorted outside.

"You love Eli." Adam whispers to Tori. "Do not." Tori mutters. "Do too. If you didn't, why were you so scared?" Adam asked. "'Cuz I would have to do a lot of explaining to do to Mom if Eli's stabbed." Tori lied. "You love him. "Adam repeated. "Fine…I do." Tori gave in, and looked over at her brother, shaking her head.

**Is it weird? I had a lot of fun writing about Tori at the movies, and I can totally picture this happening. Do any of you guys have an idea of how Tori looks like? Have a really favorite part you wanna tell me? Let me know in a review please! I have Spring Break this week, so expect ALOT of updating from this story, We're Different, The Rest Of Our Lives, Gorgeous Nightmare and a new one I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or not...review please!**


	3. Drop The World

**Hey guys! Thanks princess amy and Victoria for reviewing! Ok, here's my plan. This Chapter: Drop The World. Chapter 4: Love Game, Dirt Off Your Shoulder, Lose Yourself. Chapter 5: Extroardinary Machine, Don't Panic. Chapter 6: Dead And Gone, Nowhere To Run, Underneath It All and Need You Know. After that, it's all gonna be made up, but I am adding and taking out scenes, and have twists for the episodes. Enjoy!**

**Drop The World (2) **_**Eli risks everything, including his life, to stay with Clare, Holly J learns Fiona's secret, and Jenna and K.C. welcome a new addition to the family.**_

"Tori, I'm worried. I saw Eli with a gun…" Clare whispers to Tori, and she rolls her eyes. "Come on, you're over reacting. It's not like you told anyone." Tori giggles. "Your Dad…why's this funny to you?" Clare asks. "You told my dad!" Tori exclaimed. "Yes! ""I was scared!" Clare replies. "Why the hell didn't you tell me instead of Bullfrog?" Tori pointed out. "I don't know, he's seems more…I don't know parental!" Clare answers. "It's not like Eli was planning on killing anyone." Tori sighs. Ms. Dawes walked in, and Eli and Clare were talking. "Eli Goldsworthy to the front office." The speaker went on, Eli rolled his eyes, shrugged, and left. "My god Clare…" Tori mutters, sinking in her seat. "Hey beautiful." Adam whispers, kissing her. "Mr. Torres, would you like to kiss your 'beautiful' on your own time? Your late." Ms. Dawes announces. "No ma'am. Sorry hallway traffic." Adam replies.

**After School, April 22****nd**** 2011**

"Tori!" Eli yelled, packing his things. Earlier, Bullfrog grounded him, not letting him go to Bloomington. "Bullfrog grounded you, why are you packing?" Tori asked. "I'm still going. Just me…Clare and Morty." Eli whispers. "CeCe and Bullfrog will find out." Tori says. "Since _when_ did you turn all good?" Eli exclaimed, and bursted out. Tori followed him, all the way to Morty. "Bullfrog took the keys." Tori screams. Eli holds up a screwdriver, starts the engine, and drives off. Tori looks around, puts on her dress, and bikes to Clare's.

She knocks on the door to find Helen Edwards, and she let Tori in. Alli and Clare where there, getting ready. "Eli _still_ thinks the trips gonna happen." Tori informed them. "I know, I'm going to the dance. The three got ready, and tried to have fun. But no matter what, Tori and Clare had Eli on their mind. Tori's phone started ringing, and she went outside to pick it up. "SHE STOOD ME UP!" Eli screamed, on the verge of tears. "Eli…" Tori starts. "I love her!" Eli adds. "Just…just…" Tori wandered. "I'm gonna wait a while then go to pick up Clare." Eli tells her. "She's _NOT _going!" Tori screeched, and hung up on her pyscho brother. Adam came out, and saw her, on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Eli…he's been…pushy." Tori whispers. "It'll be ok." Adam whispered, and they had a short kiss. Meanwhile, Clare walked outside, and answered Eli's call. "You didn't show up." Eli started. "I know…I came to the dance." Clare replied. "YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT!" Eli screamed. "That's _not_ what I meant to do." Clare says. "You made a promise, remember? That you'd never leave me." Eli recalled. "I know. But I think…it's time we let go of that. We're growing apart." Clare adds, and Eli adds like a maniac. "Growing apart? Any other melodramatic clichés you wanna throw in my way?" Eli questions. "Me and you and the hearse like we wanted all year." Eli adds. "But that's not what _I _want anymore. Ok? I hate the hearse. And spring is the time of birth renewal, not us." Clare answers. Eli gets a crazy idea, and Tori comes to Clare. "How's it going?" Tori whispers, and Clare puts it on speaker.

"If you hate the hearse, I'll get rid of it." Eli offered. "Eli, you love that car." Tori popped in. "I love you. And I know you love me." Eli replies, speaking to Clare. "We need to break up." Clare demands. Eli shakes his head. "Did you hear me?" Clare asks. _"We're not meant to be together!"_ Clare cries. "We are…I just have to get rid of Morty." Eli says. "Don't you dare Eli!" Tori screams, looking at a shaking Clare. She heard a slam, and the car moving. "Eli." Clare yells. "Eli answer us!" Tori screams. The two girls panicked as they heard a smash, and the phone hung up.

They both raced to the hospital, and Tori identified her Dad. "Where is he? Is he ok?" Clare asked, and Bullfrog points to a room. "What…" Tori starts. "Did you do?" Clare finishes. "I crashed Morty, for you." Eli answers, weakly. "You could've died!" Clare replies. "Eli, you really are crazy, suicidal? I would've never guessed." Tori adds. "I'm _not_ suicidal." Eli defends. "I knew you'd guys come." Eli whispers. "What?" Tori gasps. "No…no…you're manipulating us!" Clare screamed. "I can't be around you!" Clare cries. She starts to leave, and is stopped by Eli weakly holding her hand. "Please." Eli begs. "I'm sorry…but I can't. You're scary and manipulative." Clare whispers, loses his grip, and storms off.

"Eli, I'm so sorry." Tori whispers, and hugs him. "I l-love her." Eli cries, and burries his head into Tori's shoulder as she lays on the bed, holding his hand. "I really am sorry." Tori repeats.

**Over Spring Break**

Tori was stuck between the middle. Team Eli vs. Team Clare. She needed to support her brother, and at the same time Clare. "Rise and shine." Tori whispers walking into Eli's mess of a room. He had his cast on, along with his cane. "CeCe's taking us to the beach." Tori cheers. "Boo." Eli mumbles, and closes his eyes. "Don't you wanna see Adam?" Tori asks. "Don't give a crap." Eli replies. "Hm…Mom's pregnant." Tori lies. "Yay." Eli mutters. "I'm joking." Tori says. "Ok then." He says, lifeless.

"Come on Eli, there are other girls out there in the world." Tori tries to cheer him up. "Tori, have you ever got the feeling where you're unwanted, and unloved?" Eli asks. "No, because I know that you guys love me…I love you." Tori whispers. "You seem less…absent-minded and crazy lately." Eli points out. Tori takes out a box, and hands Eli it. "What's this?" He asks. "Anti-anxiety meds, you need them." Tori answers.

**You guys like it? Tell me your favorite part, in a review or PM. Oh, and if you guys have a character you made up and want to see them in action, let me know! R&R!**


	4. Love Game's Off You Shoulder

**Ok, hi guys! Long time,no update. I'm in eastern time zone, but for some of you, it's saturday so I'm still on my schedule i created. Thanks princess amy (3) and My world of Eli (1 &3) for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Love Game **_**Eli seems to be taking his and Clare's break-up well... a little too well for Clare's liking, actually. Did he seriously get over her that quickly? After the crazy year-long rut he went through post-Julia? Maybe it's Clare who's not over it... But new Degrassian Jake—a childhood family friend of Clare's who has grown up rather nicely—has his own take on how Clare could move on. **_

Tori put on her purple Degrassi shirt, and looked at the time. "Oh my god! ELI!" Tori yelled. Eli limped over to Tori, with a blank expression. "It's…it's…" Tori stuttered. "7 am?" Eli asked. "I'm up _so _early!" Tori gasps. "Tori, when you get up in the morning, you're running crazy to get to school. Dad's driving us." Eli mutters. Tori was going to question this, but stopped remembering post spring break.

"Ok." Tori shrugs. She skipped off, and had breakfast. At Degrassi, Tori walked down the hall with Eli. They were going down the stairs, and Tori and Eli spotted Clare and Alli. "There's your ex. Good luck." Tori whispers, kisses his cheek, and runs off.

Tori goes to Ms. Dawes, and hops in her seat. "Ms. Goldsworthy, nice you joined us. Where's your brother?" Ms. Dawes asked. "I dunno, I'm not his secret keeper." Tori shrugs. "Well then…" Ms. Dawes whispers. At lunch, Tori went to get her lunch, and saw Clare, and Eli. Clare was sitting with Alli and Jenna, while Eli was with Adam. Clare needs closure, Eli needs help. "Tori!" Clare greeted. Eli turned around, and gave Tori a look, begging for her to sit with him.

Tori turned around, and took a ketchup packet from her tray. "OH GOD!" Tori screamed, falling to the ground. "My nose! Oh god, oh god, oh god. I think it's broken." Tori faked. A bunch of people ran over to her, some ran for the nurse. Clare sighed, knowing this is all fake. The nurse helped Tori up, realized it was ketchup, and sent her to Mr. Simpson.

Tori went over to Clare's house, and saw Alli there. "Hey." Clare greeted. "Hi." Tori replied. "So…how are you guys?" Tori asked, looking at them. "Going over to The Dot." Alli replies. "Tori, Alli, hi." Helen walks in. "Hi Mrs. Edwards…I mean Miss Edwards." Tori greets. "Clare, I think your friends should be leaving. Glen and his son just moved back here to Toronto, and I invited them over to dinner." Helen informs Clare. "Jake Martin? Last time I saw him, 6 years ago, he threw a dead frog at me." Clare complains.

A car pulled up, and Jake Martin and his Dad pulled up. "Clare…Clare's hot friends…" Jake greets. Alli blushes, and Tori rolls his eyes. "Text me the details." Alli says. "Me too." Tori adds. The two girls, not really friends nor enemies, just went to The Dot together.

There, Tori went to Eli and Adam. Playing some pool, poker and other games. Tori looked around, sick of the boys. She noticed Clare, and ran over to her. "Which is bigger? The Earth or the moon?" Tori asked. "Earth?" Clare answers. "Nope! GOD, I missed you!" Tori screams. "It was like only 3 hours!" Clare replies. "Eli and Adam, endless nonstop." Tori replies.

"Tori, this is Jake." Clare introduces. "Hi, Tori. Not interested. Taken." Tori answers. "Well then…" Jake mutters. After of standing around, Tori grew immensely bored. "DID THREE MONTHS MEAN NOTHING?" Tori hears Clare scream, and turn towards her. Tori and Adam both watched, as Clare was furious. "DID YOU FLIP A SWITCH AND ERASE ME FROM YOUR MEMORY? IT TOOK YOU A YEAR…A YEAR…TO GET OVER YOUR EX! _DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?" _Clare screeches at the top of her lungs.

Eli stood there, taking in every bit of what Clare just said. Of course, he stilled loved her, but he was on medicine. _If Clare dumped me, why does she care if I love her? _Eli wonders. "And scene." Jake says, and Tori scoffs. "Leave me alone I'm not finished yet!" Clare answered Jake. "Yes you are, Clare." Jake whispers. Tori hated it how it looked like as Jake was grabbing Clare. The two left, and Tori ran over to Eli.

"How ya doing? Meds working?" Tori asks. "Yeah." Eli mutters. "Let's go home." Tori whispers. "I'm good, Tori. I'm not some freaking baby." Eli adds, lifeless. "Ok." Tori whispers, and decided to leave alone. She walked out, and a pang of anger hit Tori, as she saw Clare and Jake kissing. "Screw them." Tori mutters, and goes home.

The next day, Eli was closing his locker, and Clare apologizes. Earlier, Tori refused to tell Clare what was going on, as she made a promise to Eli. Clare found out, and decided to leave the Goldsworthy's alone.

**Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2) **_**Eli finds himself under another influence: Imogen's. Her unconventional outlook on how to get over Clare - not to mention her unwavering faith in his genius—seem to be working for him better than his meds did. But does Imogen come with side effects, too?**_

"Who's that girl?" Tori asked, walking down the hallway with Eli. "Imogen. Imogen Moreno." Eli answered. "Physco." Tori muttered. "Yeah, you're in the right place to call people physco." Eli retorts. Tori rolled her eyes, and Imogen came. "Eli! Have you told Dawes about your plane idea?" Imogen asks. "Nope, I'm going, wish me good luck." Eli answers. "GOOD LUCK!" Imogen waves. "To-" Tori was about to introduce herself. "Victoria Cecelia Goldsworthy. Younger sister of Elijah Robert Goldsworthy. Approximately half a year younger than him. Dating Adam Torres. Current age: 15." Imogen interrupts. "Well, lots of information that hasn't come out of my mouth." Tori mumbles. "Your brother…he's interesting." Imogen replies, and walks off. "Yeah, I'm crazy." Tori mutters.

Walking into the drama room, Tori sees Dawes telling Eli that he needed an idea maker. As Tori's about to offer, Imogen pops in. "Call me rubber…to bounce ideas off of." Imogen offers. "Ok, Eli, good luck." She says, and leaves. The two leave, and that same anger hit Tori again. It's weird, to see her best friend and her brother with other people. After school, Tori noticed Eli, and how different he was.

"Are you taking your pills?" Tori suddenly asks, suddenly scared. "Why?" Eli snaps. "Just wondering." Tori shrugs. "No…do you think I'm crazy?" Eli asks. "NO! No, no, no, of course not." Tori lies. He's insane. The next day, Eli walks up to Clare for their interview. Tori watches, and hears their conversation. "Are you taking your pills?" Clare asks, exactly how Tori asked the day before. "Nope. I don't need them. I don't love you anymore, Clare. I'm free!" Eli cheers, in a scary way. "You need help." Clare says. "I know right." Tori whispers to herself. Just as Tori was going to run over there, Eli dumped his pills into a garbage can, and left.

**I decided not to do Lose Yourself, because I dont recall the episode that well. Sorry if I disappointed you guys. God, it's 1:44 am, going to beach in 4 hours, so any of you guys who read The Rest Of Our Lives, tiny chance I'm updating tomorrow (technically Sunday/today/whatever you wanna call it) but I will have it up by Monday/Tuesday. Reveiw and enjoy!**


	5. Deadly Extroardinary Machine Real One

**Hi guys! Not so happy lately, and I've been crappy at writing. Getting over the death of my best friend/boyfriend, and I'm in writer block hell hole. I really wanted to update sooner. Thanks FabulousMisfit for pointing out I posted 'We're Different' instead of Insane. I'm going to update 'We're Different' today, don't worry. Here's Chapter 35!**

**Extraordinary Machine (2)**

After the big scene this week, Tori has been crazy worried. "Tori, come on, time to watch Eli's play." CeCe calls. Tori sighs, being the understudy for 'Clara' "Got it, CeCe." Tori answers, and gets in the car. Leaving her parents and going backstage, Tori finds the cast. Imogen, not present, everyone panicking. "Clara-Tori!" Eli cheered. Eli hugged Tori, her noticing the sudden change in Eli. "I'm Clara?" Tori asks.

"Imogen's in no plain sight." Eli answers. After dressing up like her best friend, Tori was officially Clara Edwin. The play went good, until Eli forget his lines. "Eli, go along the script." Tori whispers. "What script? There's no script, you can't write your life!" He screams. Ripping the pages that Tori decided not to memorize for her part, Eli grabbed it, and walked towards the audience. "There's my kids." CeCe whispers to a lady next to her.

"No matter how much all of you want a happy ending, you can't have it! I tried to write one, but it's impossible. I rewrote and rewrote, but things kept changing. And I hurt people and I...I knew they were hurt, but I didn't stop. Because your mind tricks you. It TRICKS you into thinking that things are fine, they're not fine. Nothing is fine. It's all wrong! ..I'm all wrong... That's it... There's no happy ending." Eli continued. "Good luck to you." The lady muttered, and CeCe scoffed.

Silence filled the auditorium, and Ms. Dawes started clapping. Walking off stage, scared, Tori ran to her parents. "Dad, that was NOT on the script." Tori started. "Thanks, Vicki." Bullfrog says. "Who?" Tori asks. "Vicki…Victoria…Tori." Bullfrog explains. "Oh…ok!" Tori answers, and goes over to CeCe. "Is he ok?" Tori whispers. "I hope so." CeCe replies.

Later, Tori, Bullfrog and Eli were at the front office. "Why does Eli get no school? Not fair!" Tori complains. "Sweetheart, we're taking a family retreat." Bullfrog says. "Yay!" Tori cheers. Eli smirks, as Bullfrog checks the two out. Leaving, Tori turns around. There, Clare was watching the two siblings leave the school. Tori winked, and Clare had a smile on her face.

**Don't Panic**

Back at Degrassi, Tori opened her locker. Eli ran up to her, a few days back finding out he was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. "Tori, I think I should apologize to you the most. Actually, you've been the mature one lately." Eli said. "I'm so sorry." He says, and hands her a pack of chocolates and a gift card. "Thanks, but I can't take it." Tori replies. "Please?" He begs. "Ok." She smiles, closing her locker.

"So, how's it going?" Tori asks. "Great. Going over to apologize to Fiona." Eli answers. "I'm gonna go catch up with Clare." Tori answers, and walks away. "Tori!" Clare cheers, and the two hugs. "Hey! I'm back! How's the hell hole of drama lately?" Tori asked. "Eh, not much." Clare replies. "How's Eli?" Clare suddenly asks. "Great!" she replies.

**Dead And Gone**

"I just can't believe they're getting married." Clare complained for probably the thousandth time that day. "Ok! I get it!" Tori bursts. "Pushy…" Clare mutters. Taking a deep breath, Tori ignores her comment.  
>"Are you going to prom?" Clare asks. "How can I?" Tori points out. "Oh yeah…I'm going with-" Clare starts. "Asshole." Tori interrupts. "He's not a…butt…he's extremely sweet." Clare defends. "All you guys do is get intimate. All you do. You and E-" Tori interfered. "Eli's my past, Jake's my present and future." Clare replies.<p>

"Why?" Tori questions. "I love him." Clare whispers. "Has he ever said I love you to you?" Tori asks. "No." Clare whispers even quieter. "Exactly." Tori mumbles. "Why don't you volunteer with Adam?" Clare suggests. "Stop changing the subject!" Tori orders. "Fine…" Clare mutters.

At the dance, Tori was wearing a waitress uniform, but changed in the bathroom. Walking out wearing a sparkly purple dress, Tori walked up to Adam. "Hey." She greets. "Long time, no see." He teases. "More bread?" Eli asks a table, and Tori starts laughing. It's been a while since the two of them were happily laughing. "Awkward." Tori answers, and the three walk off.

Tori spots Clare and Jake. "Ew." Tori mutters. "Wait, you're breaking up with me? At prom?" Clare gasps, and Tori slowly walks away. After a few more awkward moments, a slow song goes on. Adam comes, and puts his hands around Tori's hips. "My lady?" He teases, and kissed her. "I thought you weren't a classic guy?" Tori asks. "I'm not. I'm different." Adam answers. "We're different." Tori intercepts.

Their dance is interrupted by a fight. "Drew?" Adam asks, surprised. After a few moments, the fight ended, and Adam shrugged. Eli walked up to the couple, and a scream was heard. "He's got a gun!" Someone screams. A blast buzzes across the room, and Tori closes her eyes. As the bullet flew right past her, entering Adam's shoulder, she saw Eli hold him up. After what seems like enternity, Eli screamed. "Guys!" Everyone looks around, Drew, Katie, and a few others run over. Clare and Eli were close to each other, and Tori couldn't help but smile.

Later that night, Tori, Clare and Eli went to see Adam. "How did it feel like, to get shot?" Clare asks. "It's like a warm, summer hug." Adam answers, to hear laughs. "I love you." Tori says, and kisses Adam's cheek. "I love you too." Adam whispers, and turns to see Eli and Clare, talking. "Sometimes, bad incidents can turn out to be useful." Tori says, and Adam blushes.

**You guys like it? Right now, reviews mean EVERYTHING to me, thanks! Next, chapter, it's going to be Nowehere To Run only, and this one's going to be long AND different from the episode.**

_Tori gave a big sigh as an old man sat next to her. "Glee." He mutters, which Tori rolls here eyes. Eli, infront of her, was talking to a girl that was sitting next to him. Kicking the seat, Tori yelled for Eli. "WHAT?" Eli asks, looking irritated. "Switch places, please." Tori begs. "Nope." Eli smirks, as the man turns to Tori. "Uuh-oh. I think my breakfasts going up." He starts. "NO! NO! NO!" Tori screams as the bus stops, and the digested burrito falls ontop of her lap. "Hell!" She says, and Eli starts laughing._


	6. Nowhere To Run

**Hey guys! Thanks My World of Eli and Moxxy for reviewing! Trust me, it's been hard lately, but I'm finally ready to get my life back on track sooo more updating. Oh my gosh, I really want Eclare to interact again, I can't wait for Friday's episode! I ship Drianca, but I totally love how Drew decided to help Katie out but hang out with Bianca, finally Drew, you've stopped an ass...enjoy!**

Going_ out to Jake's cabin…wish me luck :l –Clare E._

Tori read the status, and gasped. "Eli! You know where Jake's cabin is?" Tori asks, walking over to her brother. "Yeah…why?" Eli answers. "I wanna go…to visit." Tori whispers. "Ok, come on, let's go catch a bus." Eli sighs. After walking to the bus station, Eli coughed from the smoke. "Eli, this is going to be awesome! Riding a plane to the middle of the woods!" Tori cheers. "Uh Tori…we're taking a bus then biking the rest." Eli corrects her, holding two helmets. "Oh no…" She gasps. Buying their tickets, Eli guides Tori to the bus, as she's smelling passer goers. "Sorry about my parasite of a sister." Eli apologizes. Tori licks a man, as he stares at her. "Is there something wrong with her?" He questions, and Eli walks away.

Tori hands the driver money, and he stops her. "Ma'am, what is this?" He asks. "Money." Tori replies. "Euros. I only accept dollars." He says. "But-but-but…I'm poor. And homeless! Hanging out with my boyfriend!" Tori cries, putting her arm around Eli. "Whoa! I'm your brother!" Eli answers, and hands the man a twenty. There were only about 4 people on the bus, and Tori giggles. "Ugh! There's like no seats left! Sir, may I sit with you?" Tori asks to a woman. "I'm a lady. And sit there." She instructs. Tori sits next her, and hugs her. "How long has it been? 18 years?" Tori gasps. "I'm only 19!" The lady says. "And I'm 16! Point is?" Tori snaps back. "Go away!" The lady instructs. "Why? I got rid of my lice like by rubbing my head onto years last night. We had a lot of fun!" Tori replies, and the lady changes seats. "Thanks don't come again!" Tori calls out.

After sitting in her own seat, Tori took out a magazine, and tried reading it upside down. After sitting upside down, Tori yelled "This is uncomfortable bus driver man!" "Ma'am, sit in your seat!" He screams. "No!" Tori yells back, and Eli hits her. After a while, Tori gave a big sigh as an old man sat next to her. "Glee." He mutters, which Tori rolls her eyes. Eli, in front of her, was talking to a girl that was sitting next to him. Kicking the seat, Tori yelled for Eli. "WHAT?" Eli asks, looking irritated. "Switch places, please." Tori begs. "Nope." Eli smirks, as the man turns to Tori. "Uh-oh. I think my breakfasts going up." He starts. "NO! NO! NO!" Tori screams as the bus stops, and the digested burrito falls on top of her lap. "Hell!" She says, and Eli starts laughing.

"Why do you find this funny?" Tori asks. "Because- our stop!" Eli screams, as they passed the entrance to the forest. "STOP THE BUS!" Tori screams. "WHAT?" The bus driver replies. "You missed our stop!" Tori answers. The bus immediately comes to a stop, and the doors open. "Please! Leave!" The bus driver begs, and everyone starts clapping. "Screw you people too!" Tori answers, and leaves. "Are we taking another bus?" Tori asks. "Actually, we're biking 5 miles." Eli replies. "5-5-5-5 miles?" Tori gasps. "Yeah, not that long." Eli shrugs off. "Fine." Tori mutters, putting on a helmet. Hopping onto the bike behind Eli, she braces herself. It went 20 minutes the first mile, as Tori kept falling off. Eventually, Tori decided to tie herself to Eli. "Seriously?" He asks, and pedals again. As the sun set, the two finally made it to Jake's cabin. "Tori." Eli whispers, watching as Tori ran to the cabin door.

"I won't matter, they're in there." Tori replies, and hears screaming. "What the heck…" Tori whispers. "It's like Halloween. I always put a stereo in the window upstairs and put in a really frightening CD full of scary noises and scary music. Point the speakers outside so the sounds permeate the neighborhood.

Put one of those big plastic spiders that looks real on a piece of transparent string. Used to have Julia in the attic or an upstairs window that hangs over the front door. And I slowly descend the spider in front of trick-or-treaters as they come to the door!

Then I had mom dress up as a mummy or a scarecrow, and have them sit very still in a lawn chair. She jumped up suddenly growling or making spooky noises as kids come to the door. Then you have to be dressed up to look like one of those fake scarecrow figures made of hay for it to work, but you refuse to.

When someone rang the doorbell, yank the door open very suddenly, screaming and howling for effect. It's really fun! I do this every year and have a great time." Tori explains. "Oh my god…you just explained something thoroughly without messing up!" Eli gasps. "Jerk!" Tori teases. Eli opens the door, to have Bianca and Alli screaming. "Whoa, I'm not really emo anymore…" Eli says. "Jake, he told me this story about a killer, Clare got lost in the-" Alli explains. "Because Backwoods Bhandari went around kissing Clare's ex. It's funny…her so called best friends date her exes-but you." Bianca points out.

"Shut up!" Eli says, and leaves. Tori props herself on the couch, and noticed the tension between Alli and Bianca. "So…how's the weather?" Tori asks. "Shut up, Goldsworthy." Bianca scowls. "Amen." Tori whispers. "What the hell? Did you just seriously agree with me?" Bianca asks. "Do you think pets have sexual dreams about their owners?" Tori asks. "No! Well, I dunno." Alli answers. "How 'bout them Lakers?" Tori pops up. "That basketball team?" Bianca realizes. "No, basketball." Tori corrects her. "That's what I said!" Bianca yells. "Pushy." Tori mutters.

After having Bianca yell at Tori, Clare, Drew, Jake and Eli came back to the cabin. "Thank god your safe!" Tori sighs, hugging Clare. "Yeah, thanks Tor." Clare whispers." Who?" Tori asks. "Victoria…Tori…Tor…" Clare explains. "Oh!" Tori realizes. Jake takes Clare over to the kitchen, and Tori looks over at Eli. He was blushing, staring at the kitchen door. "Well, tonight's been-" Eli started, but they heard knocking. "Someone's outside!" Bianca gasps.

"Come on, that stupid stories' not real." Drew laughs, as him and walk up to the window. Tori sighs, as they don't panic, but her relief stops as she hears Drew and Eli screaming. Jake and Clare ran over, then the group was panicking as the door knocked. "Maybe he's taking a virgin! Clare, Katie, sacrifice yourselves!" Bianca screams. "I'm a virgin!" Tori answers. "Sure, sis of Dr. Doom." Bianca retorts. Mr. and Mrs. Martin opened the door, ending the summer with relief.

**You guys like? Review and enjoy! -NCMS ;D**


End file.
